


The Betrayal

by raging_wrath



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M, Tokilock Holmes, this is for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:05:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19318792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raging_wrath/pseuds/raging_wrath
Summary: Tokilock Holmes is meeting with his good friend, Ittoki. Nothing good will come out of the surprise he stumbles upon.





	The Betrayal

**Author's Note:**

> Bright this is for you, hope you like it. Probably ooc but I tried.

“Watson, I insist.”

“Holmes, we have work to do. You cannot send me home!” Masato says. Tokiya shakes his head, shutting his assistant up quickly. 

“I am not taking no for an answer. You will go home immediately. This is not for discussion.” Tokiya says as he slips his coat on. “We will reconvene here at 8:00 sharp tomorrow morning to make up for this lost time, if that would please you.”

“Holmes, what has gotten into you? You’re never this desperate to get out of the office. Did something happen? Are you feeling alright?” Masato steps in front of the door and crosses his arms. “You have to tell me.” Tokiya sighs and lets his hands slip into his pockets instead of trying to work past his assistant to get to the doorknob.

“I’m simply meeting with an old friend tonight, it’s nothing drastic or worrisome. You take your time meeting with the men you like, why can I not go and do the same? Double standards, Watson?” Tokiya says with a teasing chuckle towards the end. Masato grumbles and uncrosses his arms. 

“Uncalled for. And when did you get a friend? You’ve never mentioned anybody to me before. Last time I checked, the great Tokiya Holmes doesn’t have time for any friends.” 

“I have you. Are you jealous?” Tokiya asks as he reaches for the door again. This time, Masato steps aside and lets him open it. 

“No, absolutely not! I just wonder.” Masato snaps and quickly follows his friend out of the flat they were in and down to the first floor. Tokiya stops halfway down the staircase and turns back with a cocked brow. 

“What are you doing running after me?” 

“Well if you’re going where I think you’re going, my home is on the route. So I might as well accompany you and inquire more as to who you are seeing. Maybe you can fill in the gaps and cure my curiosity, don’t you think?” Masato says before continuing down the steps to get to the front door. Tokiya frowns down after him, but he follows suit. 

 

“Wait, you’re friends with the flower-shop guy?! I didn’t think he was your type at all!” Masato exclaims between hot breaths into his cold fists. “He’s so…cheery. You normally can’t stand anybody so overtly optimistic!”

“Hush, you.” Tokiya hisses with a red tint rising to his cheeks. “I enjoy his company, is that so hard to believe?”

“Well, yes, if I’m being honest. You can be nice, but you’re usually so cold and calculating. I simply can’t see you getting along with someone so bright. Wouldn’t someone who talks as much as him get in the way of your thoughts?” 

Tokiya grumbles something under his breath too quietly for Masato to hear. The blue haired man raises a brow and nudges Tokiya in the side with his elbow, trying to coax his normally reclusive friend to speak his mind. Tokiya clears his throat loudly and shrugs his shoulders up high to try and hide his face as he speaks just a bit louder. 

“Maybe I like that he can keep me from thinking for a while. It’s a nice break from having to be so smart and clever all the time. The simple way he views the world is simply…” He sighs deeply and relaxes his shoulders. “…Intoxicating. It’s innocent, completely free of all of the stresses in the world. It’s like a breath of fresh air from the stress of being the world’s greatest detective. I enjoy it.” When he’s done trailing on, he looks over to Masato, who’s jaw has dropped. Tokiya’s eyebrows raise and he tenses up. 

“No, Watson, it is not what you think-”

“Holmes. You’re infatuated with the flower-shop man! I am flabbergasted!” Masato says with a gasp. He playfully punches Tokiya’s arm and laughs heartily. Tokiya groans and flips up his collar to hide his burning cheeks. 

“It’s not like that. I am not ‘infatuated’ with anyone!” He snaps, embarrassment clear as day in his tone. Masato puts his hands in his pockets and chuckles. 

“Don’t worry, this secret will stay with me. I won’t tell anyone.” Masato assures with the smirk still clear on his face. Before Tokiya can say anything back, Masato breaks off and starts walking across the street. 

“Where are you going?” Tokiya asks. Masato spins to face him and points behind him as he walks backwards. 

“Home. I’ll see you tomorrow. Tell me how your date goes in the morning, 8:00am sharp!” 

With that, Masato is lost in the crowd and Tokiya is at a complete loss of words. Watson, Masato Watson, just totally embarrassed him in the middle of downtown London. He grumbles and continues down the street to make it to the meeting place on time. Not fair. 

 

Tokiya checks his pocket watch once again and sighs as he watches it steadily click onwards towards 8:00pm. His eyes gloss over the people passing by on the streets, trying to spot the bright red hair he’s grown oh so fond of. When he doesn’t see it, he closes the watch, slides it back into his pocket, and pulls away from his spot against the wall. Nothing was going right this evening. 

Ittoki was supposed to meet him here hours ago. The man specifically said he would come right out after work and they would accompany each other to dinner that night at a new restaurant down the road. He was looking forward to it so much that day that he even sent John home early, leading to that embarrassing interaction. However, he was sure in all of these decisions. He could not be late to this dinner, he wouldn’t let himself. If only he had known it was his mate that wouldn’t show. 

His mind flickered from disappointment, to anger, then to worry all in the blink of an eye. Thoughts raced through him even faster than usual and settled on one ringing through his senses. What if something had happened to him? He tries his best to shake it out, but it wouldn’t stop pulling at him. That settled it for him, he has to check inside the shop, even if it was invading Ittoki’s space, he couldn’t risk it.

He took a few steps towards the door and rested his fingers on the handle. If it was locked, he would just go home and see him tomorrow he told himself. Yes, there was no way he left it open this late, he was always so careful to lock it in case someone robbed the place. In his confidence, he barely noticed the door opening at his halfhearted tug. Another pang of worry made its way down to twist his stomach. That wasn’t a good sign.

The floors creaked under his weight as he took a few steps into the dark building. It was closed, that’s for sure. So why is it still unlocked? He asked himself more questions as he starts pacing around the room and doing what he does best, observing. His coat is gone from the hanger, which made sense, it is cold. The spot where his keys usually hang is empty as well, another good sign. He continues to check everything he can think of, starting to feel a bit better knowing his friend is okay. 

Just as he’s about to leave satisfied, his eyes flicker to the door leading to the back. It’s open a crack. Thinking to Ittoki’s habits, he knows his friend takes extra precaution to lock that door at night before leaving, since he keeps the money back there. That would be very out of character for him to leave it open, which sends another dark thought falling deep into the pit of his stomach. What if he was robbed? Kidnapped? The thoughts carry his feet straight to the back, completely forgetting to close the front door.

 

“Where are the lights?” He hisses to himself as he stumbles around to find a switch or pull-chain, anything to get him out of the pitch black darkness. Suddenly, he trips over something hard and cold, causing him to bark out a curse or two. After standing up, his face brushes against the chain to the light, thankfully. When he pulls it, his eyes turn down to look at what he tripped over. With a gasp, he covers his mouth and stumbles back two steps.

The priceless gold crown from the museum that was stolen just yesterday is sitting right there on the floor. His eyes continue to look around and he’s taken aback as he easily recognises more stolen goods in plain sight. Some worth millions of pounds, some positively priceless, all sitting here in the back room of a flower-shop. Ittoki’s flower shop.

He leans back against the wall and slaps a hand over his mouth to muffle his own ragged breath. His heart pounds within his chest in a way it never had before. No solved mystery had ever truly gotten to him in this manner. This was urgent, he had to go now and tell Watson before it was too late and the goods were mobilised. Before he could go to run, he heard a soft gasp behind him and the sound of a bouquet of flowers dropping to the floor. Tokiya whips around and his eyes widen at the sight. 

Ittoki standing there, hands covering his mouth, and tears in his eyes. At his feet is a fallen bouquet of roses. 

“Tokiya, it’s not what you think, I swear.”

“What do you mean it’s not what you think? This is exactly what I think!” Tokiya yells, rage filling his every pore. “You’re the thief! The one who’s been ravishing the town of every expensive item you can get your hands upon!” He tries to storm past Ittoki, but he’s quickly blocked. 

“Hey, hey, hey! Let’s not do anything too fast here! Can we please sit down and talk about this? Please talk to me about this, Tokiya!” Ittoki takes both of Tokiya’s hands between his own and smiles up at him. “I promise I can explain everything if you’ll let me?”

Tokiya tries his hardest to get the will to push past the smaller man and turn him in now. It’s what is best, he knows it is. All of the evidence is right here, the case he’s been working on for so long is finally solved. But the look in Ittoki’s eyes, the pleading stare, it bores into his soul. He sighs deeply and relaxes.

“Fine, but you better have a very, very good explanation or I will turn you in.” 

 

The pair made their way to Tokiya’s flat and decided to talk it out there, a place they couldn’t possibly be overheard. Once they arrived, Tokiya hands his coat up and moves to the kitchen to put on the kettle. Ittoki kicks his shoes off by the door and sits on the couch with his feet curled up next to him. He smiles as he watches the man quickly prep two cups of tea. 

“You have a very nice place here! It’s so clean, totally fits you!” Ittoki chirps, trying his best to lighten the tense mood of the room. It’s shot down with a glare from Tokiya. 

“I know what you’re trying to do, so stop. You are not going to get out of this and you know it.” He says as he walks into the room and hands Ittoki a cup. Then Tokiya sits down in his armchair, crosses his legs, and rests his head on his hands. 

“So, what exactly do you have to say for yourself? What reason do you have for committing these crimes?” Tokiya asks, trying his best to keep a firm tone instead of softening up at Ittoki’s smile as he usually does. Now is not the time to break, this is too important for that. Ittoki sighs and sets down the cup to pull his knees up to his chest and look towards the fireplace instead of the eyes of Holmes. 

“…I know it may not make sense to you, but I do it to help people. I really do!” Ittoki says as he shifts around in his seat.

“How can stealing help people? Hoarding priceless goods in your back room sounds more selfish than selfless.”

“I don’t hoard them!” Ittoki says. “I give them to the people who need it most! The poor families, the orphans, the homeless, the people who don’t have the money for useless items to show off wealth! The people who are trying to survive!” His voice grows stronger as he talks on, the passion bringing him out of his guilt. “We work together, get it sold, and then they finally have a fresh start. They deserve this, Tokiya. They deserve a life that is more than sickness, starvation, and sadness!” 

“But why does that excuse taking from someone else? Why not instead help them set up ways to procure income?” Tokiya asks. His angry demeanor from before slowly melts into one of curiosity. This is a definite shock to him, a very interesting motive. 

“They’re practically sitting on it, Tokiya! Sitting on thousands of pounds spent on useless junk! If they spread that wealth instead of hoarding it like fiends, then all of London would be better off! They’re selfish!” 

“Relax, Ittoki. There is no reason to shout here. You don’t want to disturb the neighbours.” Tokiya says as he picks up his own cup to sip at the warm beverage. “So, you think you’re helping people with this? By stealing and causing a scene? Forcing London into high alert and working the police to bare bones?” 

“Tokiya, you’re not seeing the bigger picture!” Ittoki insists, shifting more as his nerves sink into him. “You haven’t seen the people whose lives have been changed!”

“What lives have you possibly helped with this?” Tokiya asks as he sets down the cup and leans back in his chair again. 

“You know the new restaurant we were going to visit tonight? The Italian place?” Ittoki asks. Tokiya nods. “Well just one month ago, the family that opened that place was barely making enough to feed their five children. They’re immigrants and have had a really hard time getting a good footing here! But with the money I got for them, they have enough to follow their dreams and start supporting themselves better! I gave them a chance, don’t you understand that?” 

Tokiya thinks for a moment, trying to mull over what the man is telling him. That restaurant has already become insanely popular in the week it’s been open. He’s not wrong that a family with a good business like that would be much better off than someone working in the factories, it would be safer as well. He slowly nods. 

“I do see your point a bit more now. But that still doesn’t mean what you’re doing is right. Why not let the monarchy take care of them?”

“Because they aren’t, Tokiya. I’ve made more change for these people than they ever have! The monarchy doesn’t care about these people! Nobody seems to! I do, and so I did something about it, and it’s making their world so much better!” Ittoki grips the couch below him and tries to hold back the tears dripping down his cheeks. “I care, why can’t you see that?”

Without thinking, Tokiya rushes over and wipes the tears from his eyes. Ittoki wraps his arms around the man and buries his face into his shoulder. He mutters assorted things that Tokiya doesn’t listen to. Instead, he just holds Ittoki and waits until he calms down again. 

“I understand, it’s alright. But…why did you even befriend me if you knew who I was? That was so risky for you. Honestly, I don’t think I could have found you otherwise. So why?” Tokiya asks as he rubs Ittoki’s back. Ittoki pulls back a bit and wipes at his eyes. 

“I knew it was stupid of me to, but you were so nice to me. You didn’t talk to me like I was a nobody, and you liked my jokes, and you complimented my flowers. I’ve been working in that shop for a while and no one has treated me so nicely! I couldn’t help it, I just wanted to get closer to you.” He tries to pull away more and hide his face in his hands. Tokiya instead pulls him closer and hugs him tighter. 

“I wanted to get closer to you as well.” He says. “You…didn’t treat me like some cold, calculating god with no feelings. I was a person to you, that was it. Is this…why you want to help those people?” 

Ittoki nods, and it finally clicks for Tokiya. When it does, Tokiya sits next to Ittoki and holds him close, letting them sit in comforting silence for a minute. He closes his eyes and smiles a little when he feels the red head nuzzle his shoulder. 

“I see you, Ittoki. And I understand.”


End file.
